The new buds of Konoha
by x.Diamond-Tears.x
Summary: It has been 20 years sinse the defeat of Madara and now the rookie 9 must step down and let their children take the spotlight, as they are now the new budding leaves of Konoha. Couples include: NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen and SasuOC


_Hello everyone, this is a remake of my old story: Naruto NG which I was dissapointed with so now I'm going to rewrite it! So hopefully it'll be alot better, crossing fingers here!  
Basically the story is set 20 years after I presume will be the big Madara defeat, so it's about the children of the Naruto chracters.  
So here's the prologue, the reason I added one is cause in my last story I felt it was all rather confusing so basically this is a prologue that explains what happened to each character after the defeat of Madara._

_I do not own Naruto and I'm not making a profit from this fanfic._

* * *

Within the Fire country laid the grand ninja village of Konoha. It stood proud and tall as it was the most powerful ninja villages, each resident had a will of fire and were determined to protect what was of Konoha. However, before Konoha face many hurdles. Sasuke, accompanied by Madara sought to destroy the village and gain power and control. A great war had broken out as each of the five countries joined together to defeat the giant threat, many ninja died to protect Konoha, but they all knew they died as heroes.

It wasn't until the Yondaime's son, Naruto decided to finally push back the memories of the old Sasuke and realise that the new Sasukehad to be defeated. The battle was fierce, both ninja of equal strength and determination. Time came during the battle that it almost seemed as if Naruto would lose, however Sasuke had forgotten about the will of fire that lied within the hearts of all their teammates. Naruto now joined with the rest of the rookie nine were able to defeat Sasuke. However after the battle the unexplainable happened as Sasuke decided to help Naruto and his old teammates to defeat Madara once and for all.

20 years have now passed since that eventful day. Madara was defeated and Naruto was announced Hokage once Tsunade had woken up from her coma. Naruto being the new Hokage had to decide on the punishment given to Sasuke, eventually it was decided that Sasukewould have his shinobi status taken off him and had to have ANBU watching over him for the next 5 years.

During this Konoha had slowly got back onto its feet and was soon stronger than before. Most of the rookie 9 had settled down into families but still maintained their careers as ninja.

Once **Naruto **had brought Sasuke back he finally felt at ease, his ease had soon turned to joy as he was announced the 8th Hokage after Kakashi made an early retirement. Naruto was soon able to talk to Sakura about the events that had happened before, they were able to forgive one another and they resumed their friendship, with Naruto still attempting to try and get a date. Naruto also remembered to thank Hinata about saving his life when Pein had invaded the village. However, he explained to her that he did not return her feelings. Hinata accepting this wished Naruto good luck in the future. Naruto and Sasuke had once returned to their brotherly friendship and rivalry, although Sasuke is still awkward about his past Naruto just tells him to forget about it and find himself a lady that isn't Sakura. Months had past and soon Naruto and Sakura had begun dating, most people were shocked about this, however, when people saw the two together they instantly understood why. Dating had then lead to Narutoproposing and soon the two were wed. Rather early in their marriage they had their first son and this soon followed with two lovely daughters.

After Sasuke's return **Sakura **was shocked to find she was not falling madly in love with the ex-shinobi, instead she felt herself drawn to Naruto. Of course she was glad that her team was reunited once again but she felt that she needed to see Naruto and apologise for her actions before. During all of this she developed her skills as a medical ninja and had soon replaced Tsunade as head of the hospital. When Naruto and Sakura started dating, Sakura was worried and confused about her true feelings, however when Naruto had later proposed she immediately said yes. Now with a son and 2 daughters she is constantly running backwards and forth from the hospital to the Uzamaki residence as she feels there needs to be someone to stop the house from crumbling to the ground.

When **Sasuke **returned to the village he knew there was a price to pay, so when he was stripped of his shinobi status he wasn't surprised. Due to his constant use of his sharigan he had lost most of his eyesight, so being a shinobi would have been risky anyway. However, he had now this constant feeling of guilt, he didn't feel he deserved Naruto or Sakura's forgiveness and he constantly reminded them of this, but being the best friends that they are they just brushed this aside. Becoming a normal citizen of Konoha was difficult for Sasuke at first, most people gave him deathly glares as he walked through the streets, it also didn't help to be constantly followed by ANBU. Sasuke knew that the village would never trust him again, so it came to a shock to him when he met Yui, a young woman who worked at the local bakery. Sasuke had notice that Yui was always being extra kind towards him and he soon asked her 'what was her problem,' she replied in a giggle and asked him to meet her at the dango store at 8:00pm. Sasuke was curious and agreed, what he didn't know was that this meeting would lead to daily dates. Unlike the other residents of Konoha, Yui had moved into Konohashortly after the battle with Madara so was unaware of Sasuke background, when she had eventually found out she didn't care, she simply told him that he isn't that person anymore. This lead to marriage which Naruto and Sakura were ecstatic about and now Sasuke assist Yui in their bakery, whilst also advising his three children about becoming a ninja.

**Hinata **although disheartened by Naruto's rejection became stronger and soon became the leader of the Hyuuga clan. She had also gotten closer to Kiba and through a trail of misadventures became pregnant with his child. Due to this she stepped down from her title as leader and gave the role to Hanabi who clearly wanted it more. Instead she is now a ninja of Jounin status with her own team, one of them including Narutoand Sakura's eldest son. She has also settled down witha family with Kiba including their eldest daughter and her twin of misfits for sons.

After Naruto rejected Hinata, **Kiba **was there for comfort, during this they had grown closer. Now Kiba is part of the ANBU tracking team along with Shino. He is also married to Hinata with three children of their own.

**Shino **still feels as if he is left in the background. He has joined the ANBU and has become leader of the tracking team; once again Kiba is part of his team which he thinks is rather annoying, although he knows that he is an asset to the team. Shino visits Kiba and Hinataregularly and has a strong bond with their children; the twins refer him as 'Mr Bug Man,' much to his displeasure.

**Shikamaru **has now become a Jounin thanks to his troublesome wife Temari. He regularly visits Kurenai to help her raise her child, although he has two children of his own! If Shikamaru isn't in the house being bossed around or on a mission he can be found on a grassy hill watching the clouds.

**Chouji **is still every restaurants favourite customer; he often accompanies Shikamaru when he needs to get out of the house. Every now and then you can see Choujitraining with his nephew; the two shares a very close bond.

**Ino **is now in charge of the Yamanaka flower shop, when she needs to go on a mission she normally leaves the shop in the hands of either Sai or her two sons. She still does part time work at the hospital and often calls Sakura a workaholic, that's why Ino usually drags Sakura to the market. After many years of trying Ino and Sai have finally had a little girl, who Ino spoils rottenly.

**Neji **has joined the ANBU along with TenTen and is the leader of his own division. He is still slightly bitter that Hanabi is now the head of the Hyuuga clan but TenTen always seems to calm him down. Nejiis constantly worrying over his daughter and feels guilty that she has to bear the curse mark along with him. Whenever Neji meets Hinata and Kiba he often ends up just glaring at Kiba as he is still rather protective over Hinata.

**TenTen **is happily married to Neji and a member of the top ANBU team. Now becoming part of the Hyuuga family TenTenstill hasn't gotten used to their customs but she always appears happy with Neji and their daughter by her side.

**Lee **still carries the fire of youth, he still sports the fashionable green spandex and orange legwarmers and he is often seen doing absurd training methods. He has also reached jounin status and has his own team of genin, he is particularly happy that Neji and TenTen's daughter is part of his team.

Finally **Sai **has become the new leader of the root ANBU, along with Naruto, Sai is determined to corporate both the Root and ANBU teams. He has turned the root ANBU around as he no longer follows Danzou's methods. Although he is still socially awkward Ino is there to try and steer him in the right direction.

So 20 years after that eventful day it was time for the rookie 9 to step down and let their children take the spotlight, as they were the new budding leaves of Konoha.

* * *

_So that was the prologue the next chapter will be about the children!  
Please review :)_


End file.
